THE WISH
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: A wish is made and things couldn't possibly get any worse...or could it? Bad Summary R
1. PROLOGUE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE WISH

PROLOGUE

Out on Captain Syrup's pirate ship, Captain Syrup had eight-year-old Saphire tied up and dangling over the side of the ship. Dylan stood face-to-face with Captain Syrup.

"Give me back Saphire!" Dylan demanded, throwing a fire ball at the female pirate.

"No!" The evil female pirate snapped, swinging the sword at him.

Dylan dodged the sword and threw another fire ball, making her mad. Captain Syrup backed up and slashed the rope, making Saphire fall.

"DYLAAAAAN!" The eight-year-old princess screamed as she splashed into the water.

The eleven-year-old boy rushed to the side of the ship and dived off after his best friend. Dylan plunged under the water after Saphire. The young princess squirmed and he grabbed her by the ropes and swam up. When they resurfaced, Dylan untied Saphire and she got on his back. All she could do is cough water up as he swam towards shore.

"Take me home." Saphire snapped as Dylan carried her upon the sandy beach.

"I am." He replied, carrying her up the hill to a warp pipe.

Dylan sat Saphire on the warp pipe and she went down and he followed behind her.

* * *

Dylan and Saphire came up through the warp pipe outside King Chris' house in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Dylan, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." Saphire apologized.

"It's okay." He assured her, kissing her cheek and holding her hand.

The blonde haired boy walked inside the five story house with his best friend.

"Hey kids." Grandma Lilly greeted, watching them go upstairs.

"Hey." They greeted in unison.

* * *

Dylan pulled Saphire into her room and stripped her and she put her nightgown on. The blonde haired boy took her wet clothes and headed to the bathroom. Saphire climbed onto her bed and grabbed Mr. Bunny.

"Mr. Bunny, I'm sick of being kidnapped." She sighed.

Dylan walked back into the room wearing dry clothes and climbed into her bed with her.

"What's wrong Saphi?" He asked her, pulling the covers onto her.

"I'm sick of being kidnapped and nearly killed." She sighed, lying down.

Dylan laid down and faced her.

"I wish my parents never divorced." Saphire said, closing her eyes to sleep.

Dylan put his arm over her and went to sleep.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you all like the story so far. I hope I can get more ideas. Au revoir.


	2. BE CAREFUL FOR WHAT YOU WISH FOR

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE WISH

CHAPTER 1: BE CAREFUL FOR WHAT YOU WISH FOR

When morning came, Saphire woke up and noticed Dylan wasn't there. The eight-year-old princess got up and started looking for something to wear. When she couldn't find her normal clothing, she had no choice but to put on the ocean blue dress made of silk. Saphire then rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart." King Chris greeted his daughter as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning." Misty greeted, scooting up to the table.

Grandma Lilly sat there at the table drinking tea and smiling.

Saphire sat there speechless until she remembered something very important.

"Where's Dylan?" Saphire blurted out.

"Who?" Her mother asked in confusion.

"Dylan, he's eleven-years-old and he was in my bed when I fell asleep!" She shouted very frustrated.

"You are too young to be having boys in your bed." Her father told her angrily.

"He wasn't just a boy!" She exclaimed. "He was my hero and he loved me!"

Lilly got up from the table and took Saphire by the hand.

"You need more rest." Her grandma told her.

"No I don't!" Saphire exclaimed and jerked away from her grandma. "I have to go find Dylan!"

The young princess darted towards the back door and hurried out.

* * *

Outside the house Saphire stood there thinking.

"He's probably at home, so I'll have to go find a warp pipe to Brooklyn, New York." She told herself.

The young princess took off for the nearest warp pipe to Brooklyn.

While Saphire was walking down the path in Toad Town, a strange man in purple grabbed her by the arm.

"Lemme go!" She cried, kicking him in the shin.

"I am Waluigi and no brat is going to kick me in the shin!" He shouted furiously, grabbing her by the arm again.

Some toads saw this and began to panic and run around like chickens with cut off heads. Saphire wasn't going to let no one stop her from getting to the Brooklyn apartments. The eight-year-old turned around and punched him right between the legs, making him let go. Waluigi fell to his knees and Saphire took off running.

* * *

Saphire made it to the warp pipe and she climbed upon it and went down. The young princess popped up out of the warp pipe behind some bushes across the street from the apartments.

"I hope he's home." She thought to herself as she climbed down from the warp pipe.

Saphire peered through the bushes before she walked out. She looked both ways before running across the street and up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Inside the apartment Dylan was sitting on the couch with Jeannie and Sophia, watching TV when they heard a knock at the door. Dylan got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to answer the door. When he opened the door, Saphire rushed inside and put her arms around him.

"Who are you?" He asked, blushing.

Saphire looked up as she hugged him. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm your best friend and I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" Dylan asked her curiously.

"I made this wish my parents never divorced and it changed my entire past." Saphire explained, still hugging him.

The eleven-year-old boy looked into her true blue eyes and didn't answer.

"Do you believe me?" She asked him, letting him go.

"Yes I do." He told her as he bent over to her eye level.

The eight-year-old princess kissed the eleven-year-old boy on the cheek, making him blush. "Thank you."

"No problem, but how come you chose me to help you?" He asked in concern as he stood up straight.

"Before I made that stupid wish, you were the one who was usually rescuing me from death. You risked your life to save me several times within the three years I have known you." She explained to him.

"Did I love you?" He asked her in concern. "Because when I opened that door and saw your face, my stomach got butterflies and that never happens."

"Yes you did and that's another reason I came here to ask you for help." Saphire told him.

Dylan grabbed Saphire by the hand and pulled her into the living room, causing the others to look their way.

"Who's she?" Sophia asked hatefully.

"This is Saphire and she needs my help, so if my mom comes home, tell her I went out to help a friend." He said to them.

"Don't worry, we will." Jeannie assured him with a smile.

"Alright, thanks." Dylan thanked, pulling Saphire out the side door in the living room.

* * *

"You see the way he looked at her?" Sophia asked hatefully. "How come he doesn't look at me like that?"

"Maybe because you're not all that nice." Jeannie responded, looking back at the TV.

"So what." Sophia huffed. "I liked Dylan first and then she comes along and steals his heart."

"I liked him as well, but you don't see me getting all upset about him being in love with her." Jeannie told her.

Sophia sat there grumbling, while watching TV and Jeannie just grinned.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you all like this new story so far. Au revoir.


	3. REFRESHING DYLAN'S MIND

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE WISH

CHAPTER 2: REFRESHING DYLAN'S MIND

Down by the warp pipe Dylan lifted Saphire up onto it and climbed up himself. The young princess grabbed his hand and they both went down. When they popped up out of the warp pipe, they were in Toad Town. Dylan was amazed by the stuff he saw, but he was more concerned with helping Saphire.

"Do you know of anyone else who can maybe help you with this besides me?" He asked, holding her hand.

The young princess stood there and thought for a second or two.

"Professor E. Gadd." She spoke up.

"Show me the way and I'll carry you there." He told her, bending down.

Saphire climbed onto his back and he put his arms under her legs to keep from dropping her as he stood back up.

"There's a secret warp pipe that is hidden by the train station." She told him as she held onto him.

"Which way is that?" Dylan asked, holding onto her.

"South of where we're standing is the train station." She replied.

Dylan turned around and headed towards the train station with Saphire on his back.

* * *

At the end of the path in Boo Woods, Dylan and Saphire popped up out of it and he climbed down with his best friend still on his back.

"Just go down this path and you'll see a small shed." Saphire told him.

The blonde haired boy nodded and headed down the path.

* * *

Professor E. Gadd sat inside the shed working on his newest invention when he heard a knock on the door. The professor walked over to the door and opened it.

"Professor E. Gadd, we need your help." Dylan told him. "Will you help us?"

"Yes, now come in." He told the eleven-year-old boy.

Dylan walked inside and he sat Saphire down on the chair.

"What is it you kids need help with?" He asked them, picking up the helmet to his newest invention.

"I made a wish that changed my entire past." She explained. "I wanna take it back."

"Saphire put this on." Professor E. Gadd instructed. "This will help you."

Dylan took her crown off her head and stood there.

"What does it do?" Saphire asked, placing the helmet on her head.

"It'll show your memories on the screen next to you and that should help Dylan in aiding you on this trip." The professor explained, flipping the switch to on.

The screen turned on and Dylan's mouth dropped open.

_"I hit him in the back of the head with my hand." Dylan said, smiling. _

_Without warning Saphire hugged the blonde haired boy. Dylan was shocked; he never had a girl hug him before (except his mom). _

_"Thank you!" Saphire exclaimed, still hugging the blonde haired boy. _

_"Uh... You're welcome." Dylan said, patting the 5 year old princess on the head. _

_Saphire stopped hugging him & looked up at the blonde haired boy, who was slightly blushing. _

_"Do you think you could help me find my cousin Daisy & her boyfriend, Luigi?" Saphire asked, looking up at his cute face._

"I saved you from that man." Dylan said in shock.

"That was the first time you saved me and it won't be the last time." Saphire told him, reaching for his hand.

Dylan placed his hand in hers and kept looking at the screen.

_Soon as Dylan stood up, Ludwig spat a row of fireballs at him. _

_"DYLAN!" Saphire screamed, running for her best friend. _

_Midnight & Delilahh gasped. _

_"Dylan, wake up!" The 5 year old princess cried, shaking her best friend's shoulder. _

_Saphire suddenly burst out in tears. _

_"Please don't leave me!" The 5 year old princess cried, laying her head down on Dylan's chest._

_"DYLAN, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Saphire begged with tears running down her cheeks. _

_"I'm gonna squeeze the life out of you!" Ludwig cackled. _

_The koopaling began to tightening his grip on the 5 year old princess's body. _

_"DYLAAAAAN!" Saphire screamed. _

_The 15 foot tall koopaling cackled evilly as he continued squeezing the little princess. _

_"DYLAN, PLEASE SAVE ME!" The 5 year old princess screamed. _

_Ludwig just laughed, making him squeeze her more. Saphire started crying her awful cry again. _

_"NOW THAT I'M MUCH BIGGER, THAT CRY WON'T DO A THING!" The koopaling shouted in her face. _

_"DYLAN, I NEED YOU!" The 5 year old princess screamed._

"I seriously can't believe that happened." Dylan said, hugging Saphire tightly.

"There's something else you need to see." She told him.

Dylan looked back at the screen and saw something even worse.

_"Listen hear brat, your dad is gone and you have a job to do, so get your crybaby self to the kitchen!" The lady ordered. _

_"NO!" The little princess screamed, gripping Mr. Bunny's ear even tighter. _

_Melissa snatched her stuff animal away from her and held above her head. _

_"Give him back!" Saphire cried, reaching for Mr. Bunny. _

_"If you don't get in there and start cleaning that floor, I will literally put this dingy thing through a shredder!" The lady bellowed in her face. _

_"NOT UNTIL I GET MR. BUNNY BACK!" The five year old princess cried as tears streamed down her face. _

_Melissa smacked Saphire across the face, making her fall down onto the yellow-orange carpet. _

_"MOMMY! MOMMY, HELP ME!" The little princess screamed out in more tears._

Seeing that made Dylan's heart ache.

"All she ever did was abuse me when my daddy left. When my mom found out, she put a stop to me going over there. Then she started trying to kill me and she killed my mommy twice, but we brought her back." Saphire sniffled. "There's more."

_"Hey, brat!" The 17 year old girl hollered._

_The 5 year old princess looked up and Mandy pushed the glass vase off the table._

_"Oops, looks like you have a mess to clean up!" Mandy laughed._

_"NO! I won't clean it up!" Saphire screamed angrily as tears strolled down her cheeks._

_"Do it or I'll hit you twice as hard!" Mandy threatened as she balled her fist up._

_"NOOOOO!" The little princess screamed angrily._

_"Fine then, you asked for it." The 17 year old girl told her._

_Mandy walked up to Saphire and hit her with her fist, knocking her down on her butt._

_"MOMMYYYY!" Saphire cried as she sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks._

"That's horrible." Dylan said, removing the helmet from her head.

Professor E. Gadd flipped the swift to off and looked at Saphire.

"You've been through a lot." The professor told her.

Dylan scooped Saphire up in his arms and held her close.

"You kids need to stop by Merlon's place and talk to him.

"Alright, we will." Dylan replied as he carried Saphire out of the Shed.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you all like this new story so far. My parents are getting me a new dog. Au revoir.


	4. I'LL CATCH YOU

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE WISH

CHAPTER 3: I'LL CATCH YOU

Back at King Chris' huge house, Misty and the others sat there at the kitchen table pondering over what Saphire had said to them.

"I seriously don't understand what has gotten into her." Misty said to the others. "She's never like that."

"I don't like the fact she had a boy up in her bed with her." Chris huffed, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Chris, she's eight-years-old." Grandma Lilly sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"Your mother is right you know." The young queen told him. "It's not like she is going to do anything with him."

"I don't care!" He shouted furiously. "I don't want my daughter to be a slut!"

"And she won't be." Misty assured him. "Just chill out."

"Fine." He huffed as he got up from the table to leave the room.

* * *

Dylan and Saphire made it to Toad Town and the path to Merlon's place was blocked off by a tree. The eleven-year-old boy took the eight-year-old princess by the hand and pulled her over to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Saphire asked curiously.

"You'll see." He replied as he climbed upon the tree.

Dylan turned and reached out for Saphire's hand.

"Now use the other hand to hold onto my arm." He instructed as he held onto the tree branch.

Saphire held on with all her might and Dylan slowly pulled her up.

"Now hold onto this branch." He instructed as he climbed down the other side.

When Dylan got down from the tree, he held out his arms.

"Now jump and I'll catch you." He told her.

Saphire stood up and closed her eyes.

"I promise I'll catch you." He assured her.

Saphire took in a deep breath and jumped down and Dylan caught her just like he promised. The blonde haired boy sat the young princess down and they walked over to the round building with the spinning roof. Dylan opened the door and they walked inside.

* * *

Back in Brooklyn, Sophia and Jennie continued to sit on the couch.

"I hate that kid." Sophia huffed, crossing her arms.

"You don't even know her." Jeannie sighed.

"I don't have to know her to hate her." Sophia snapped.

"Okay." Jeannie replied.

"Dylan, I'm home!" Éclair shouted as she shut the door and walked into the living room.

"He's not here." Jeannie told her, turning her head to face her.

"Where is he?" She asked in concern, sitting down on the chair.

"He went to help a friend out." Jeannie told her.

"Okay." His mother replied, taking her shoes off.

* * *

Back at Merlon's, Dylan and Saphire approached the table and stood there.

"Merlon?" Saphire spoke shyly.

"Who's asking?" He asked, turning around to face them.

"I'm Princess Saphire." She introduced as she held the blonde haired boy's hand.

"What can I help you with?" Merlon asked her, walking over to the table.

"I need to undo my wish because it messed up my past and future." She explained.

"To feel sadness is to live, but as long as you are alive, the future is a blank page." He told her.

"I don't understand." Saphire huffed.

"Your future is still unwritten." He explained.

"No it's not!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"Merlon, we really need to undo this wish." Dylan told him.

"If you want to undo the wish go to Shooting Star Summit and talk to the Star Spirits." Merlon instructed. "Just go past Princess Peach's castle and keep going."

"Thanks." Dylan nodded and took Saphire by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"Kids these days." Merlon sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

When they got past the bridge and to where stars were falling, Saphire stopped and looked down. Dylan climbed up and turned around.

"Saphire?" He spoke in concern.

Saphire didn't respond, she just kept looking down.

The blonde haired boy squatted down and he noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her up next to him.

The young princess sat next to him and continued to cry.

Dylan got down on his knees and sat there.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" He asked her as he turned her head to look up at him.

Saphire nodded and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm scared." She sniffled.

"Scared of what?" Dylan asked as he wiped her nose.

"I'm scared that the Star Spirits won't be able to undo my wish." She told him.

"We'll never know unless we go ask them." Dylan told her as he stood up. "Remember, I'll be there for you."

The blonde haired boy helped his friend stand up.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." He assured her as he held her close.

"Thank you." Saphire thanked.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now let's go."

The young princess took the blonde haired boy by the hand they continued walking.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you all like the story so far. I hope I can get more ideas. Au revoir.


	5. YOUR WISH

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ?)( Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE WISH

CHAPTER 4: YOUR WISH

When Dylan and Saphire got to the top of Shooting Star Summit, the Star Spirits were up there waiting for them.

"When you look at the night sky, you'll know that the glittering stars are praising you for your courage." Skolar told her.

"It took courage to go off all alone to find Dylan and to get him to help you." Eldstar spoke.

"Eldstar, will you undo my wish?" Saphire asked as she gripped Dylan's hand.

"I'm sorry." Eldstar apologized. "Your wish is too powerful to undo."

Saphire started to cry and Dylan hugged her.

"We can't undo the wish." Skolar told them.

Saphire broke free from Dylan's hug and took off running.

"Eldstar, we have to at least discuss this." Mamar fussed.

"Please do!" Dylan yelled as he ran off.

* * *

Saphire continued to run and she ran into Forever Forest. The young princess ran down the path crying and the next thing she knew she had fallen down a hole.

"DYLAAAAN!" She screamed as she fell.

The young princess grabbed onto a branch and hung on for dear life.

Five feet above from where Saphire was hanging, Dylan had caught up to her.

"Saphire!" He called down to her.

"Dylan, help me!" She cried, trying to hold onto the branch. "I can't hold on much longer!"

Dylan got up and hurried over to the tree covered in vines. The blonde haired boy jerked on the vine and ripped it from the tree.

Down in the hole, Saphire heard a crackling sound.

"DYLAN!" She screamed. "THE BRANCH IS BREAKING!"

Dylan was hurrying as fast as he could, but he was too late and the branch broke. Saphire fell eight feet and hit the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

"Don't worry Saphire, I'm coming for you!" He yelled down the hole as he threw the vine over the tree branch.

The blonde haired boy tied the other end around him and lowered himself down into the hole. When he got down there, Saphire was laying there next to her crown.

"I know I shouldn't move her, but I have to get her." He thought to himself.

Dylan tied the vine to the other part of the vine and leaned over and picked her up with her crown. The blonde haired boy took a deep a breath and pulled them both up. When he pulled them to the top, he gently put her on the ground. Dylan slipped out of the rope and used a vine to tie the crown around his waist before he gently picked Saphire back up.

"I'm taking you back to your parents." He sighed as he walked down the wrong path.

Dylan walked out of Forever Forest with Saphire in his arms and he headed for her parents' house.

* * *

At King Chris' huge house, Misty stared out the kitchen window and let out a sigh.

"I should have gone after her." Misty sighed, turning around to face Grandma Lilly.

"She'll be fine." The grandma assured her daughter-in-law.

"I hope so." Misty sighed.

Grandma Lilly walked over to Misty and put her arms around her. While the grandma hugged her daughter-in-law, the kitchen door opened. Grandma Lilly released Misty and looked at the door as it opened. They both gasped when they saw who it was and Misty ran to them.

"What happen to my baby?" The young queen asked very upset.

"She took off running and she fell down a hole." Dylan explained as he held Saphire in his arms. "She came to my apartment in Brooklyn looking for me because she needed my help."

"Why did she need your help?" Grandma Lilly asked.

"She came to me because she needed me." He explained. "She made a wish that made you and her dad never divorce and it changed everything. I know everything because Professor E. Gadd showed me her memories of me and her."

King Chris walked into the kitchen and noticed Dylan holding his daughter.

"Who is he and why does he have my little princess?" Chris asked angrily.

"She got hurt and I brought her home." Dylan explained.

"Leave him alone Chris." His mother scolded him.

"Fine." He huffed.

"I'm going to stay here with her." Dylan told them as he headed out of the kitchen. "I'm not leaving her side."

The blonde haired boy headed up the stairs with his best friend and the others said nothing. When Dylan got in Saphire's room, he placed her in her bed and climbed in with her.

"Goodnight Saphire." He told her, kissing her face.

The blonde haired boy laid down and put his arm over her and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Saphire woke up, she shook Dylan's shoulder and woke him. The young princess took her best friend by the hand and pulled him out of the bed and pulled him out of the room.

"Saphire!" He exclaimed as she pulled him down the stairs.

Down in the kitchen Grandma Lilly sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Saphire ran into the kitchen with Dylan in tow.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" She asked out of breath.

"Your dad is still with Claire and your mother is at Dan's." Her grandma told her.

"But I had a dream they were together it changed my entire future." She told them.

"It was just a dream." Grandma Lilly assured, taking a sip of her coffee.

The young princess looked to the blonde haired boy and he nodded.

"It was just a dream." He assured as he hugged her.

Saphire smiled and felt relieved of everything, but things change.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you all liked the story. Au revoir.


End file.
